


A New Chapter of my Life

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Redemption, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Stalking, mention of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: Gavin Reed has a child. Not everyone knows that, actually barely anyone knows that. Pretty much only Captain Fowler knew. He has a son named Mitchell Reed. He is 7 years old and Gavin takes care of him as a single parent. He’s assigned a new partner, rk900, for a new murder case and they team up with Hank and Connor to solve it.I try to post every Friday/Saturday. (Usually at like 3 AM on a Friday night.)Also posted on Wattpad under the user: TheBrokenWriter911





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin’s POV

I got up to get another coffee and was met with Connor.

“Hey Tin Can.” He greeted with a small wave.

“Hello Detective Reed.” Connor responded, “Are you getting another coffee?”

I nodded, but spat out, “It’s none of your fucking business.”

“Detective,” He spoke up, “I can see you making another coffee.”

“I’m just going to finish making my coffee and go back to my desk.”

He didn’t say anything else, I finished, and as I walked back, Captain Fowler called me to his office. I jumped a bit and spilled my coffee on myself. I grumbled a string of cuss words and walked to his office.

“Detective Reed.” He said.

I nodded my head.

“I am assigning you a partner.”

"What the crap, Why? I'm doing well with my cases!"

“We’re assigning the android, rk900, to help speed up the cases.”

“An android?” I asked, “This is a fucking joke, right?”

“No. I am also assigning Hank and Connor to help with the murder case.”

“Okay. I understand that part. It is a bitch case.” I mumbled, “But assigning me a partner, a motherfucking android partner at that?”

“I know your views on androids, but rk900 is advanced and Connor suggested that he would be of help.”

“Fine. Since I can’t afford to lose this fucking job.”

“You will meet rk900 tomorrow. I suggest you go home and rest.”

“No offence Captain, but I’m fucking fine.”

“This is your fifth coffee today, Reed.” The Captain sighed, “Go home.”

“But I have reports to do.”

“We need you rested. You can do it tomorrow.”

“Fine.”

~

I walked out of his office and to my desk, grabbing my jacket.

“Is Captain sending you home early today, Reed?” Hank scoffed, walking over.

I nodded, “He wants me to rest, but what’s it to you?”

“Do you need a ride home, Reed?”

“No. I’m fine. I can walk.”

“Suit yourself.” Hank walked away.

With that, I headed out to go home, except I didn’t even get a foot out the door. I was stopped by my ex-girlfriend, Catherine Mann. I took steps back, fumbling to get my phone out. Once I got it out of my pocket, I hit my speed dial and started running.

Everyone looked over as I ran in.

“Did you forget something?” Hank spoke first.

I ignored him for the ringing of my phone in my ear and the called connecting.

“Dad?”

“Hey Mitchell, any unexpected visitors today?” I asked, glancing behind me.

“No? Is something wrong, dad?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I was just making sure.”

“Did she visit you at work again?” Mitchell asked quietly.

I nodded as I turned behind me, “Yeah.”

“Stay safe, dad.” He said and that was the last thing I heard as my phone slipped from my hand.

“Is something wrong, Detective Reed?” A co-worker with glasses asked.

“I’m fucking fine…” I trailed off.

“Detective, your stress levels are very high.” Connor spoke up.

“I’m just fucking tired. I’ll leave now.”

“I must insist you have someone drive you.” Connor said.

Hank got up from his chair, “I’ll fucking drive you since Connor insists you must be driven home.”

I sighed then thought of who might be waiting outside, “Fine.”

I picked up my phone, seeing my son hung up, and sent him a quick text.

“Let’s fucking go then.”


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out with Hank and Connor. I locked eyes with her once we were outside. She flipped me off, turned around and left.

“What’s that girl’s problem?” Hank asked.

I turned my head towards him, noticing him watching her leave and shrugged, “Who knows?”

“She has a criminal record if that helps.” Connor supplied.

“I’ve never seen her before, so she’s never killed anyone, right?” Hank turned his head towards Connor.

“She almost did. She was arrested for attempted murder and charged with assault.”

“Well maybe you should store her in the back of your mind because she might be trouble.” He paused before asking, “What’s her name anyways?”

“Catherine Mann.” Connor answered, “Are you okay Detective Reed? Your stress levels have risen again.”

“Can we just drop the topic of her?” I spat angrily.

They both fell silent and we got into Hank’s car.

The silence was uncomfortable and Connor broke the silence with, “Can I ask a personal question, Detective?”

“What’s with you and your damn personal questions?” Hank chuckled.

“Sure go ahead, Tin Can.”

“Do you know Catherine Mann?”

“I don’t have to answer that.” I said trying to be calm.

“But your stress levels when we were talking about her were alarming.” Connor stated.

“I can refuse to answer your question.”

“I could just search about your relations with her.” Connor shrugged.

“Do that and I’ll fucking shoot you.”

“Don’t threaten Connor, Reed.”

“He was threatening me first!” 

“Connor, if he wants to talk about it, he will.” Hank calmly explained to Connor, “It seems to be a touchy subject for him so don’t tease him about it.”

“Detective Reed, I will stop questioning you on the subject then.”

I didn’t say anything and just looked out the window.

“Reed, I do need your address.” Hank said and I told him my address.

I stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

~

He pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex. I mumbled a thanks as I was getting out. Hank got out as well.

“That woman seemed violent. If you ever have trouble with her, let me know.” Hank told me.

I nodded and started walking up to the entrance of the complex.

“Do you want us to walk you to your door?”

“This isn’t a fucking date. I don’t need anyone to walk me to the door.”

“I just want to make sure that you get in safe.” He said pointing at me, “I don’t want to see your face be a victim at a crime scene.”

“Fine. Just so you stop pestering me about it.” I sighed and held the door for him.

He gestured for Connor to get out of the car and I sighed again. I waited and once we were all in, I walked to the stairs.

“Elevator’s broken.” I stated in explanation.

“Which floor do you live on?” Hank asked.

“The fifth floor.”

Hank mumbled a curse under his breath and we all started walking up the stairs. 

~

Once we were nearing the fourth floor I pointed at the 2nd step up and said, “Watch out for that step.”

I then proceed to take two steps up and slam right into the steps. I mumbled a curse and got up.

“You should’ve took your own damn advice.” Hank chuckled.

“Detective, your nose.”

“What about my nose?” I asked, bringing my hand up to it.

“It’s bleeding.” Connor stated.

“No fucking shit, Sherlock.”

“My name is not Sherlock. It is Connor. Are you also having trouble with your memory, Detective?”

“It’s a phrase, Connor.” Hank explained.

“Oh apologies, Detective.”

“Please stop calling me Detective. Gavin or Reed is fine.” I sighed and started up the stairs.

“Reed, get back here. The bleeding hasn’t stopped.” Hank scolded.

“I can take care of it at my apartment.” I called back to them as I neared the top of the stairs and I heard them start walking up as well.

~

We walked out into the hall of where my apartment is located and I took out my keys to open the door. Once I opened it, I heard the meowing of my cat.

“Hey, I’m home early.” I called out.

Mitchell came running out of his room and tackled me with a hug.

“Hey, little man.” I hugged him back, “Just so you know, two of my co-workers are here.”

“Can I meet them?” He asked and I raised my eyebrow at him so he added, “Please?”

“Yeah, you can.” I said and waved them in so I could close my door, “This is Lieutenant Anderson and his partner Connor.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” He said extending his hand to them, “I’m Mitchell!”

“Nice to meet you too, kid.” Hank replied shaking his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mitchell.” Connor replied after and shook his hand as well.

“Hey Mitchell, why don’t you go get dressed to go grocery shopping.” I said and he ran off to his room.

“You have a damn kid?” Hank asked as soon as Mitchell left the room.

“He’s my son, yes.” I nodded.

Connor’s LED spun yellow before settling back on blue, “She’s the mother isn’t she?”

I scoffed, “No. I don’t even know her.”

“Please don’t lie, Detective.” He said and I glared at him, “I mean Reed.”

“Well,” I paused thinking of something to make them leave, “Don’t you guys have work to get back to?”

“It’s a really slow day.” Hank spoke, “I’m sure we can drive you to the store.”

“Does that mean you mean you won’t leave until I agree?” I asked, trying my best to keep my temper under control.

Hank nodded and I sighed, mumbling a curse under my breath.

Mitchell ran out and I lunged forward as he tripped on the cat that decided to weave in-between his legs.

“Misty! Be careful.” I scolded and was just met with an unamused glare from the grey face.

“Are Hank and Connor coming with us?” He asked excitedly.

“They’re going to drive us to the store.” I explained and headed towards the door, “Let’s go since you’re ready.”

“Okay, dad!” He said and caught up with me to grab my hand.

Hank and Connor followed behind us as we went down the stairs.

~

When we got into the apartment complex lobby, Mitchell noticed Connor’s LED.

“Are you an android?” He asked, his eyes sparkling.

Connor looked at him and gave a small smile, “I am.”

“I’ve never met an android before! Are you a deviant like the ones on the news?” He asked.

Connor nodded again, “I helped with the revolution.”

“Is it weird to not have emotions then suddenly have them?”

Connor LED spun yellow for a second before he answered, “Well, I had them, but I didn’t acknowledge them for what they were until I became deviant.”

“I guess that makes sense.” He said then turned towards me, “You remembered the list, right?”

I felt my pockets before remembering, “No, but I did take a picture of it with my phone.”

He nodded and went on to bother Hank and continued to ask both of them questions as we climbed into Hank’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! It keeps me motivated!! This chapter was quite fun to make and already have ideas for the next that I'm excited to write out and share! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hank stopped the car at the entrance of the grocery store.

Mitchell spoke up, “Dad, why do you have blood on your face?”

“Oh shi-” I cut myself off and asked them, “Can you watch him while I run to the bathroom?”

“I guess?” Connor agreed, confused.

I clambered out of the car and ran in. I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed some paper towels. 

“Fuck, I can’t believe I forgot about this.” I mumbled to myself, “At least it stopped bleeding.”

The bathroom door opened and I turned, watching Hank walk in.

“Connor’s watching your son.” Hank explained, “I came to see if you need help.”

“I think I have all the blood cleaned up.”

“Except on your clothes.” Hank pointed out, “Not like you can change it.”

“I can fucking change my shirt inside out.” He said, “Is it noticeable on my damn jacket?”

“Not really. I think it’ll be fine, Reed.” Hank said, “Maybe stop fucking cursing.”

“Whatever you say, dad.” I said sarcastically before stepping in a stall to change.

“Are you self-conscious of your body, Reed?” Hank asked, knocking on the bathroom stall door.

“What’s it to you?” I asked back before blurting out, “Shit!”

“Are you okay?” Hank asked.

“Just banged my elbow on the wall.” I said putting my shirt back on inside out.

I slipped my jacket on and walked out of the stall.

“Connor probably shouldn’t be trusted with a child for more than five minutes.” Hank said casually, “We should get fucking going.”

~

“Hey dad!” Mitchell exclaimed, waving excitedly.

I waved back, “Hey Mitchell, sorry about that I tripped on the stairs again.”

He nodded slowly, a distant look on his face, “Rest in peace nose and knees.”

“Indeed.” I nodded along, then ruffled his hair, and we both started laughing. 

We started our shopping after saying our goodbyes to Hank and Connor. 

~~

We walked out and before we started heading home, Mitchell asked me to call Hank to drive us back. I complied. I was chatting with him, trying to convince him, when I saw someone angrily approaching.

“Hey, Mitchell, sweetheart. Take my phone and go to the bathroom.” I said softly, pushing my phone in his hands, “Lieutenant Anderson is on the line, tell him about her once your there.”

He quickly nodded and ran inside.

“Hi, Catherine.” I spat out nervously.

“Gavin. Where’s my child?” She barked out.

“He’s not your fucking child.” I sneered, “He’s mine.”

She pulled out a gun. I sucked in a breath. I watched as an android passerby dialed a number on her phone and put a finger to her lips, her LED a striking red.

“You better watch your fucking mouth.” She smiled wide, “It’s going to get you killed one of these fucking days. Wouldn’t that be goddamned miracle?”

“Not for my fucking son.”

“He’s not your fucking son. He’s mine. You get that, you motherfucker?” She seethed with rage, “You fucking get that?”

Sirens could be heard in the distance, Catherine turned towards the sound, luckily the girl who called them snuck into the store, before turning back to me and spitting out towards me, “Fucking bitch.”

I closed my eyes as shots rang out, I felt none hit me. The store windows were shattered and some cars in the parking lot had bullets in them now.

She stumbled away, but not before throwing her gun at my head, which didn’t miss. My nose started bleeding for a second time that day.

I held my nose and the first person to my side was the android who called the police. She sat me down on the ground and pinched my nose, moving my head to lean forward.

“I would give you an ice pack or something, but I don’t have one. I’m sorry.” She said softly.

“Are you like fucking Baymax or something?”

“I am designed to take care of minor injuries as well as do housework.” She explained.

I noticed her LED was no longer red like it was when she was calling the police, but it was calming shade of blue. 

“Can you find my son? I had him run to the bathroom.”

She nodded, “Smart idea. I can yes. What is his name?”

“Mitchell. I’m Gavin Reed by the way.” 

She nodded again, her LED spinning yellow, then ran off inside the store. The police pulled up along with Hank and Connor.

“Gavin, what the hell happened?” Hank asked, angrily.

“Catherine showed up with a fucking gun. I gave Mitchell my damn phone and sent him inside. A fucking android chick called the cops and she’s getting Mitchell.”

“So you got another bloody nose, but you didn’t get fucking shot?” Hank asked another question as Connor ran in the store.

I nodded, “Can we talk about this later? I just want to get my son and whatever groceries, that isn’t ruined, home.”

“We will be talking about this damn problem later.” Hank grumbled as I got up.

Connor walked out with Mitchell and the android.

“Dad! Are you okay?” Mitchell ran over to me, “I heard a gun. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Mitchell.” I smiled, picking him up, “Just another bloody nose.”

He giggled and kissed my nose, “That’s okay. It happens.”

“It does happen, sadly for me it was twice in one day.” I laughed.

“Hank can drive you home.” Connor said.

“Let me just pick up my groceries.” Gavin said, “Where did that other android go?”

“Oh you mean the SA170?” Connor asked, “She said she had to go.”

“Did you get her name?” I asked.

He stayed silent and Hank spoke up, “I know you scanned her.”

“I did, but there was no recorded name.” Connor explained.

I nodded and said, “Well, I got my groceries in order.”

“Let’s get going then.” Hank grumbled and climbed in his car.

“I should probably talk to the cops about what happened.” I said, motioning my hands towards the cops inside.

“They can find you later.” Connor said, “You should go home for now.”

“Wow, Connor going against law enforcement.” I chuckled.

“I’m not going against, I’m just simply stating that it would be in your best interest to go home and rest for now.” Connor said getting in the car.

“I think for once I agree with you.” I said as I got in the car with Mitchell.

~~~

Hank pulled into my apartment complex parking lot and as we were getting out Connor asked, “Do you want help with your bags.”

“That would be great actually.” I nodded as Mitchell and I got out.

“I’ll be right back Hank.” He said and Mitchell had already ran towards the door with one grocery bag.

“Yeah, I’m not walking up those fucking stairs again.” Hank chuckled and Connor took half of the bags and caught up with my son.

I glared at him, “You better be glad my son was not around to hear that.”

“I watch my swearing around him, Reed.” Hank sighed.

“I can see that, but he could’ve heard that. He’s only seven. I don’t want him to be swearing yet.” I explained.

“Well, you should probably catch up with them.” He pointed towards them and I nodded.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, Anderson.” I gave a small wave and caught up with them.

~~~~

Once we got the groceries to my apartment, Connor left, and I put away the groceries. I checked the time and started making dinner.

“Mitchell, you can go ahead and put on your pajamas as I’m getting dinner ready.” I called to him from the kitchen.

I heard him shuffling around and then settle back down. I finished up dinner and called for him to come in. He slid in on the tile, a big smile of his face.

“It’s Mac and Cheese for dinner.” I told him and I couldn’t help, but to smile at his smile.

I set a plate in front of him and then grabbed mine, sitting across from him. We sit in comfortable silence for a while.

“I’ll be going into work early tomorrow.” I spoke first and then laughed, “It’s your chance to sleep in.”

He giggled, “I like sleeping in, but why do you have to go to work early?”

“I’m getting a new partner.” I explained, getting up from my chair.

“Will I get to meet them?” He asked excitedly as I took our plates to the sink.

“I don’t know. I would say there’s a high chance.”

He got up and watched me rinse off the plates before asking, “Are they going to be an android like Connor?”

“Yeah, it’s an android. An rk900. I don’t know much about them yet.” I chuckled.

He nodded, accepting the answer, “Can you tuck me in?”

“Aren’t you getting a bit old for that?” I laughed, sweeping him into my arms and walking towards his bedroom.

“Never.” He giggled.

I laughed, tucking him in, kissing him on the forehead, and saying softly with a smile, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, dad.” He said back and I turned towards the door, turning off the light and closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, it keeps me motivated!! :)
> 
> Ah, this chapter was fun to write. I hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I got up early with the help of Misty. It was earlier than I wanted, it being 3 in the morning. I groaned and followed my cat to the kitchen.

“It’s 3 in the morning and you woke me up to give you more food?” I looked over, focusing my eyes on her food bowl and scolded, “You fucking liar.”

I shuffled around, making coffee. As I moved over to the fridge, Misty weaved between my legs. I fell forward, the cat, thankfully darting away. I caught myself before my face made contact with kitchen tile. I didn’t bother getting up, just turned over on my back and stared at the ceiling. Misty walked over, sniffing my face before jumping on my chest and curling up. 

“I guess I’m not getting up.” I mumbled, closing my eyes.

~

I woke 3 hours later to the cat deciding that she had enough sleep and that she wanted food now. 

“Thanks Misty.” I mumbled, pushing her off, “I hope you didn’t break the skin.”

She meowed and I threw away her older food and put in fresher food. She happily started eating and I walked into the bathroom, seeing the blotches of blood from what Misty’s claws did. I sighed and got ready for a shower.

~~

Once I was showered and dressed, I checked the time.

“Oh wow, I’m actually going to be on time.” I said to myself then glared at the cat lounging on the couch, “Thanks to my new alarm.”

She meowed, blinking at me.

“Faking innocence are we?” I asked and she stretched, jumping down from her spot. 

She walked out of the room and so did I, peaking into Mitchell’s room. I smiled, leaving the door open a crack for Misty. 

I walked out, locking the door behind me. One of the older neighbors was also leaving and she greeted me with a smile.

“Hello, Gavin.”

“Hi Mrs. K.”

“Oh call me Delilah. I saw you had company over yesterday, finally making friends at work?” 

“I guess you could say that.”

“Well that’s good.” She nodded, “You must be off to work, so I’ll go on my way.”

I waved goodbye and went on my own way.

~~~

When I got to work there was my new partner standing there. If I wasn’t expecting him, I would have thought he was Connor. His height was a bit disorienting. He was a definitely at least a few inches taller than me. Once he noticed I was there, he spoke up.

“Hello, Detective Reed.” He spoke very calmly, voice only a bit deeper than real Connor, “I am Rk900. I am assigned to be your partner.”

I nodded and spat, “Yeah, Fowler told me you were fucking coming.”

He nodded to himself, as if confirming something, “The Captain said you had a temper. I can see it is true.” 

“I could go home right fucking now and take a goddamn nap.” I said angrily, jabbing my finger on his chest.

“Did you not sleep well Detective?”

I shrugged, “Got a fucking new alarm that doesn’t have any settings.”

“There’s no alarms designed like that.” Rk900 said, tone a bit confused, LED spinning yellow.

“It’s called a cat or trip hazard or an asshole with a name.” I listed in explanation.

“You have a cat?” He his gaze locked with mine, icy blue eyes watching, “What is their name?”

“I don’t have to tell you. I’m going to get more coffee.” I turned and before I walked off I settled a good way to say I’m done talking with, “Her name’s Misty by the way.”

~~~~

It was an hour until we had got a call about another murder matching the other victims in the case I was working on. Before that I had briefed Connor and Hank about it and discussed possibilities of suspects.

We all got into Hank’s car and headed to the scene. All the scenes have been gruesome. The serial killer going after both Androids and Humans, made it more difficult to decipher the suspects. None of the victims had anything in common. They just seemed like spur of the moment kills. This one was located in a rich area. A single, forty year old women found dead by her android maid.  
We got to place and we started investigating. I decided to let the almost identical twin androids take care of analyzing the scene. I went over to the maid who had found the body.

“Hey, I’m Detective Reed.” I said with a comforting approach, “What’s your name?”

I remembered then that I didn’t ask Rk900 if he had a name.

“Julie named me Angie.” She said, tears threatening to come down again.

“Okay Angie, I’m going to ask some questions about Ms. Julie. I just need you to answer honestly, okay?”

She nodded.

“Was Ms. Julie dating anyone?”

She nodded.

“Do you know who?”

“She and I were together. We had plans of marriage.” She sobbed.

“It’s okay.” I said softly, “If it makes you feel any better, most of the body’s we found for this killer were fake and the blood not theirs.”

“So it could be fake and Julie could be fine?” She looked at me, eyes pleading.

I nodded and called to Connor and Rk900, “Is it a staged act again?”

Connor was first to respond, “It’s staged, but there is a strange bit of thirium on the wall. I think however got attacked put up a fight.”

“Julie is stubborn. She would have fought back.” Angie smiled at the fond thoughts.

“It’s an android targeting people.” I muttered, barely audible.

“Thank you for giving me hope.” Angie smiled and pulled me into a hug.

“No problem miss.” I tried to smile back, but the bear hug made it almost impossible.

“You better find my Julie.” She said, hands on my shoulder, “Dead or alive. I just want to know.”

I nodded, “I intend to try my absolute best.”

“That’s all I can ask for.”

With that I waved goodbye and headed out with Hank, Connor, and Rk900.

~~~~~

Once back at the station, I asked Rk900, “Do you have a name?”

He shook his head, “I do not. Though I do have a nickname.”

“What is it?” I asked.

“It is Nines, but I will try to find a name suitable to myself.”

“Yeah. Good for you. Choose you’re fucking own name.” I gave him an small, enthusiastic smile.

I walked away and opened up the folder of the case on my desk. Looking through the victims, trying to piece just one bit of each together. Thinking of the couple Angie and Julie are, gave me an idea. Clicking the pieces together inside my head.

“Oh my god.” I said standing up, “They are fucking android-human couples.”

Connor stopped in his tracks, “Why didn’t I realize that?”

“Because it takes interviewing them. Angie said she was dating Julie.” I said, putting their pictures from the file together, “At the previous crime scenes I talked to a Mrs. Lily and a Mrs. Jasmine, Lily discovered the fake decoy body of her android wife Jasmine. Before that one we had two males kidnapped. A Mr. Jack, a human married to an android, who is Mrs. Hannah, and Mr. Xavier, an android married to a human named Mr. Vincent.”

“If we go by that logic that means the next victim is going to be an android.” Hank pointed out.

“You are absolutely fucking right, Hank.” I smiled wildly, “With the help of Ms. Julie putting up a fight we know that our suspect is an android.”

“Chances are that they don’t like the android-human couple dynamics.” Nines pointed out and Connor nodded.

“It would make sense.” Connor said in agreement.

“We finally got a fucking lead!” I said triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, it keeps me motivated :) 
> 
> Finally Rk900 is in. I'm thinking about giving him the name Richard, but for now it's just a thought and his name is Nines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, it keeps me motivated :)
> 
> Nines met Mitchell! Mitchell is a curious little thing, isn't he. Lol

Connor sighed, “It’s impossible to determine the next victim even with the victim’s usual profile.”

“Aren’t you and Hank is a relationship?” I asked.

Connor blushed and mumbled, “No…”

“Oh. I thought you were.” I shrugged, “My bad.”

My phone started ringing and I looked at the contact before answering, “Hi Mitchell. What’s up?”

“When are you coming home?” He asked.

“I thought I texted you that I was working late?”

“She’s banging on the door.” He told me directly.

“I’m on my way.” I said, quickly standing.

“Please hurry” He said.

“Okay. I’ll hang up. Be quiet. Stay safe.”

Connor looked at me, “What’s up with Mitchell?”

“Its fine, he was just asking for dinner.” I waved him off, “I’m taking a fucking break to bring him some”

“You seem panicked, your stress is very high.” Connor pointed out, his tone made let me know he knew that I’m lying.

“It’s fine.” I sighed.

“At least take Nines with you.” Connor bargained.

“If it’ll make you fucking happy.” I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

“Very mature, Reed.” Hank said as he walked in.

“Where the fuck is Nines anyway?” I asked, impatiently.

He just so happened to walk in at that moment, “I’m right here, Detective.”

“Good. Let’s go.” I said and ran out.

~

We got to my apartment complex and as I ran up the stairs, I called my brother. Nines followed and stayed quiet, not asking any questions.

“Hey, can you come to my apartment complex?”

“I suppose I can, why?” My brother responded.

“I need you to fucking babysit.” I said bluntly.

“Yeah, Chloe loves him.”

“Well, see you then.” I said and before he could say his goodbyes, I hung up.

I stopped at the door on the fifth floor and Nines spoke up, “Is something wrong?”

I nodded, “Stay clear of this door, I might have to start fucking running.”

“Detective, can I get some explanation on what’s going on?”

“Later. I’ll tell you later.” I told him before I opened the door.

I walked to my door, which was wide open, and I stopped. 

Nines whispered, “Be careful, Detective.”

“This might be dangerous. I don’t know if she has any weapons.” I whispered to him, “So I was planning on it.”

“You know who has broken in?”

I nodded, pulling out my gun, and walking in.

Nines followed behind me, I looked around from the front door at the living room and kitchen.

Suddenly Catherine walked out of the bathroom, holding a large kitchen knife. She smiled wide.

“You motherfucker. Get out of my apartment.” She demanded.

“This is my fucking apartment.” I spoke angrily, “Where’s Mitchell?”

“Couldn’t find him.” She shrugged, she rushed forward grabbing my arm and asking, “Do you know where my fucking child is?”

“I don’t.” I responded, trying to get out of her grip.

She moved the knife towards me and Nines moved, pulling me away. His force was stronger, so I got out of her grip, but the knife cut my arm in the motion.

“I suggest you leave.” Nines spoke.

“Who the fuck are you?” She waved the knife at him.

“He’s my new partner.” I spoke up before Nines could.

“I always knew you were fucking gay.”

“He’s my new fucking work partner.” I snapped.

“Not the time, Detective.” Nines sighed.

“You’re absolutely right, Nines. She has a fucking knife. Let’s stop talking about my sexuality.”

“Let’s talking about what I fucking want.”

“I get what that is, but like fuck no.”

“Then I’ll take my fucking son by force.”

“Pretty sure that’s fucking called kidnapping.” I snapped at her, moving a bit more away from Nines.

She lunged at me, knocking my gun out of hand and away from me, then she tackled me. Her knife at my throat.

“It’s not kidnapping if I get the rights to him with your death.”

Nines pulled her off and threw away her knife.

“Should I call the police?” I asked him, the reality of the situation setting in, “Have you already called them?”

“I’ve already called them they should be here any second.” He said and I just sighed.

A few moments later two police officers, one of them I recognized as Tina Chen, one of the co-workers I often talk to, came in. I was sitting on the ground, leaning my back on the wall.

“Gavin, what happened here?”

“A break in.” I stated, “Can you get her fucking out of here?”

“Yeah. You’re telling me what happened later though.”

“Yeah, yeah. After all you need a statement, right?”

“Probably, but who knows, you had your new android partner here. He could have a recording of it.”

“That’s a possibility.” I chuckled nervously.

“See you tomorrow probably.” She waved and hauled off Catherine in handcuffs.

I got up, going to my room and dropping to the ground peering under my bed.

“Is Misty hiding with you or is she in your room?” I joked.

He looked towards me and crawled out, “Dad!”

I sat up and he threw his arms around me.

“Because I don’t want to leave you alone, you’re going to spend time with your Uncle.”

“Really?” He eyes shone.

“Yeah. Sadly, I have to get back to work.”

“You’ll be off soon, right?”

“Don’t know, but I’ll try to keep you inform.”

“As look as you try.” He smiled.

I got up and said, “Let’s go fill Misty’s bowl and refresh her water before we leave.”

He nodded and we walked out. He went to the kitchen instantly and I waved at Nines to come into the kitchen as well before I did.

“Mitchell, meet my new partner.”

Mitchell quickly turned around, “You look like Connor. Are you the same model?”

“Hello, I’m in the same line as him. I’m a more advanced Rk model.”

“Do you have name like Connor?”

“You can call me Nines.”

“That’s a neat name.” He smiled up at him, Nines towering over Mitchell.

I got the cat food down from the cabinet as Mitchell asked Nines questions. My brother really got him fascinated with deviants. I smiled to myself and suddenly I saw a grey blur dart towards her food bowl.

“Misty has been summoned.” I announced to Mitchell.

“Misty! Do you want to meet Misty?” He asked Nines.

“I’ve never met a cat before.”

“Misty might scratch you. So be careful.” I said, filling her bowl before taking her water.

I placed it on the counter and put the cat food back before refreshing her water.

“Let’s go downstairs and wait for your uncle.”

~~

Connor was outside with Hank and he rushed over when we walked out, “I heard that there was a break in. Are you guys okay?”

“I got cut a bit, but nothing major.”

A car pulled up.

“That must be my brother. I called him to watch Mitchell.”

“Oh who’s your brother?”

My brother got out of the car.

I waved at him, “Hey Elijah.”

Mitchell ran over to him and hugged him.

“Your fucking brother is Kamski?” Hank asked, shocked.

“He is.” I confirmed.

I walked over to them, “Thanks for agreeing on such a short notice.”

“Chloe’s always happy to have him, what happened though? Your arm’s bleeding.”

“Great observation. There was a break in.” I explained simply, “I have to get back to work.”

“That’s fine. I’m sure we’ll have fun. You don’t have to worry.”

“I know.” I chuckled and then ruffled Mitchell’s hair, “Have fun, Mitchell.”

He smiled and nodded.

I smiled back, moved back over to Connor, Nines, and Hank, and I waved goodbye as Elijah left in his car with Mitchell.

“Let’s get back to work.”

“Gavin, you need your arm bandaged.” Connor pointed out.

“Let’s do that and then get back to work.” I agreed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment!! I love reading comments, it motivates me. Also sorry if my cussing was a bit awkward, I don't cuss so I struggled in that field. Lol


End file.
